


A Mother's Love, Wrath, and Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: After TBoO, Coffee, Crappy lying, First-degree burns, Gen, One Shot, SPQR tattoo, Screenplay style of writing, Sharpies, Ugly tattoos, happy reunion, happy tears, lying, motherly concern, tattoo talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth go to visit Sally after defeating Gaea. It's the first time Percy has seen his mom in over a year. Lots of tears, hugging, and hot coffee ensue...until Sally notices Percy's SQPR tattoo.</p><p>(Told through a screenplay style.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love, Wrath, and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by me, so please let me know if there are any mistakes and then I will go back and correct them.

(PERCY and ANNABETH are walking up staircases to get to SALLY'S apartment.)

PERCY: "I'm nervous."

ANNABETH: "Why the Hades are you nervous? It's your mother!"

PERCY: "I know, but I haven't seen her in over a year, Annabeth.  Oh gods, I think I'm gonna throw up."

ANNABETH: "Well...just...lean over the rail if you have to throw up, I guess.  You might ruin someone's day, but at least you won't be throwing up on me."

PERCY: (Sarcastically.) "You're helpful."

(PERCY and ANNABETH arrive and stand in front of SALLY'S door.)

ANNABETH: "Well, here we are. You want to knock or do you want me to knock?" 

PERCY: "I don't know, I guess it doesn't really mat..." (Trails off.)

ANNABETH: "Percy? What's wrong?"

PERCY: (Quietly.) "Oh gods."

ANNABETH: "Percy? Are you okay? Oh no, you're not going to throw up, are you?"

PERCY: "No, I just realized something."

ANNABETH: "What?"

PERCY: "I have a tattoo."

ANNABETH: "Huh?"

PERCY: (Points at his arm.) "My SPQR tattoo."

ANNABETH: "Oh yeah. So?"

PERCY: "So, she's going to kill me."

ANNABETH: "No, she won't kill you. It's not like you had a choice about getting it or not. She'll understand."

PERCY: "Yeah, she'll understand if I can get her to stop talking about why I shouldn't have gotten a tattoo."

ANNABETH: "What do you mean? It's over and done with."

PERCY: "She used to, and still does, tell me this story about how she got a tattoo when she turned eighteen, and how it was the worst decision of her life. It's on her side and it is _really_  ugly. She hates it, and, frankly, it is a bad tattoo job. It might look better if they had at least been good at their profession."

ANNABETH: "You've seen it?"

PERCY: "Oh yeah, many times. She constantly reminds me of it and how once you get a tattoo, you can't get it removed and it's stuck there forever."

ANNABETH: "What does it look like?"

PERCY: "It's too ugly for words."

ANNABETH: "Okay then. Well, you'll just have to wear long sleeves whenever you see her."

PERCY: "But it's summer, Annabeth. I'm wearing a bro tank."

ANNABETH: "Then just, I don't know, keep your arm bent the whole time?"

PERCY: "Yeah, like that's gonna work."

ANNABETH: "Well, I don't know! Next time tell me before we're standing on her door step and I might be able to think of something."

PERCY: "But--"

SALLY: (From the other side of the door.) "Is someone out there? Or am I just hearing things? Is that you, Percy and Annabeth?"

ANNABETH: "Here goes nothing. Cross your arms; maybe she won't notice.

(SALLY opens door.)

ANNABETH: "Hey Sally!"

(PERCY crosses arms and smiles at SALLY.)

SALLY: "Hello Annabeth! Oh my gods, Percy!!"

PERCY: "Hey Mom, how--"

(SALLY hugs PERCY very enthusiastically.)

PERCY: "Oh, okay, you're squishing my ribs."

SALLY: (Teary and choked up.) "I'm sorry, it's just...I've missed you so much!"

PERCY: "Mom, are you crying?"

ANNABETH: "Here, Sally, I got a tissue box." (Hands SALLY a box of Kleenex.)

SALLY: "Oh thanks, Annabeth. I've just missed you so much. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day."

PERCY: "I'm glad to see you too, Mom."

SALLY: "Well, if you want to sit down, I'll go grab us some coffee real quick. Then you can tell me all about what you did with the Romans." (Closes front door; Exits.)

PERCY: "Okay."

(PERCY and ANNABETH sit down on a couch; ANNABETH hands PERCY a tissue.)

ANNABETH: "Here, Seaweed Brain. You're tearing up a bit yourself."

PERCY: "Shut up."

SALLY: "Okay! Here you go, Annabeth; I put in lots of creamer. And here you go, Percy, black coffee just the way you like it."

PERCY: (Reaches out to take the coffee cup from Sally, forgetting to cross his arms.) "Thanks Mom, I--"

SALLY: "What's on your arm?"

PERCY: (Nervously.) "Oh, uh, nothing. Annabeth was just, uh, doodling on my arm in the car with, with, Sharpie! Yeah, Sharpie!" (Laughs nervously.)

SALLY: "Well, that's a pretty impressive Sharpie drawing, Annabeth. Maybe you should give up being an architect and become a tattoo artist."

ANNABETH: "Oh, well, I don't know... It was just a one time thing."

SALLY: "You don't really seem like the tattoo type anyway.  Have you ever seen my tattoo?"

ANNABETH: "Uh, well, uh, no, I-I haven't."

SALLY: "Really? Well, here let me show you."

PERCY: "Mom, that's really not--"

(SALLY lifts up her shirt to reveal her tattoo.)

PERCY: "Too late..."

ANNABETH: "Oh! Wow, um, that's very nice, uh..."

SALLY: "Oh, don't lie to me, honey, I know it's terrible!" (Puts shirt back down.)

ANNABETH: "It's really not that bad..."

SALLY: "Yes, it is. I got it when I was eighteen and it was the worst decision of my life. I should have done what my dad told me and wore the design on a t-shirt for a year to see if I really liked it that much. Though, I think some alcohol was involved in that decision too, so either way I probably would have ended up getting it."

ANNABETH: "Yeah, I guess..."

SALLY: "Anyway, I--oops!" (Spills her coffee on PERCY'S tattooed arm.)

PERCY: "OWWW!! THAT'S REALLY HOT!!"

SALLY: "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, honey! I didn't mean to spill my coffee. I'm honestly not sure how it happened..."

ANNABETH: "Here, I'll go grab a towel." (Exits.)

SALLY: "Thanks, Annabeth."

PERCY: "Crap, that _really_  burns, Mom. Since when have you been so clumsy?"

SALLY: "Why, dear, since forever."

(ANNABETH enters.)

SALLY: "Ah, here's your towel. Look, Annabeth even got it wet, isn't that sweet of her?" (Starts to clean up PERCY'S hurt arm.)

PERCY: "I guess s--OWWWWW!!"

SALLY: "Oops, sorry!"

PERCY: "CRAP, I think this might be the most pain I've ever been in."

ANNABETH: "No, it's not."

PERCY: "Annabeth, I love you, but I think I would know when I've been in pain and this is the worst pain everhherrr--OWWW!"

ANNABETH: "No, Percy, it's not. I've seen you in more pain."

PERCY: "I don't think that's possible."

ANNABETH: "Well, it is."

SALLY: "There you go! All cleaned up, and why what's this?"

PERCY: (Clueless.) "What's what?"

SALLY: "Look at your Sharpie tattoo, it's still there! That must've been some extremely permanent ink because any other Sharpie would have washed away from the coffee being spilled on it and me washing your arm off with the wet cloth. You'll have to tell me where in the world you got that Sharpie! I would love to have some!"

PERCY: (Sighs.) "Really, Mom? You couldn't just say, 'Oh, that's not a Sharpie tattoo'? You had to spill hot coffee on me to prove your point?"

SALLY: "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

PERCY: "Mom! I have a tattoo! That's not desperate! If, I don't know, if I had murdered someone, that would be a desperate situation. Not the fact that I lied about a tattoo!"

SALLY: "I'm your mother! This is very desperate to me! I grew your body!"

PERCY: (Disgusted.) "Okay, one: that's gross, Mom. Two, it made you desperate enough to give me a third-degree burn?"

ANNABETH: "You barely have a first-degree burn."

PERCY: "Not helping, Annabeth."

ANNABETH: "Sorry."

SALLY: "Why didn't you tell me you were getting a tattoo? This is a big decision!"

PERCY: "Well, I didn't exactly plan on getting it. It was pretty spur of the moment."

SALLY: "If you had to get a tattoo, why didn't you at least get a nice looking one? Yours looks weird! Plus, it doesn't make any sense! What is SPQR supposed to mean?"

PERCY: "It's...special to me. It's a reminder of what I did while I was gone."

SALLY: "...Oh."

PERCY: "Yeah."

SALLY: "...Did you at least get it done at a nice tattoo parlor and not a sketchy one?"

PERCY: "I didn't really go to a tattoo parlor to get it done."

SALLY: "What?!"

PERCY: "I promise, it was perfectly safe and sanitary. At least, I think it was..."

SALLY: "What did they do to you?"

PERCY: "Well, I was at the Roman camp and I went on a quest. I got it for going on the quest and being successful. And keeping their camp from being destroyed, but that's a different story."

SALLY: "How did they put it on?"

PERCY: "They burned it into my skin. Well, really the gods burned it into my skin."

SALLY: (Jokingly.) "So this isn't the first time you've been burned on that arm?"

PERCY: "Mom."

SALLY: "Sorry, couldn't help it."

PERCY: "...Will you forgive me for lying about my tattoo?"

SALLY: "Oh, baby, of course I will. I'll always forgive you, no matter what." (Hugs PERCY.)

PERCY: "Mom."

SALLY: "What, honey?"

PERCY: "You're crushing my ribs again."

SALLY: (Lets go of PERCY.) "Oops, sorry, hon."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying to not get a tattoo or that people with tattoos are bad, I promise. There are many beautiful tattoos in the world (obviously Sally didn't get one of them). Just please make sure you're completely sober before you decide to get a tattoo.


End file.
